


Hazrat

by annsgopal94



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annsgopal94/pseuds/annsgopal94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The only difference between you and a dream is I haven’t woken up with you” <br/>― John Geddes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazrat

She had been running after a friend, with a red blindfold on her eyes, when he first saw her. Wild hair coiled and stretched out like snakes in the air, her lehenga whipped around her ankles like waves of the sea, and her anklets were kicking up the sweetest racket he had heard.   
She had been hurtling towards a pillar, so he caught her by her wrists and steadied her.   
“Are you alright?” he asked her sternly, a statement more than a question.  
Her lips had whitened at his tone; he had cursed himself.  
“Is that a command? To be alright?” she had whispered.  
His eyes had skimmed over her features; her snub nose, red cheeks and full lips that moved like dripping honey. But her blindfold caused a niggling pain in his throat. He had raised his fingers to the knot of the cloth. He had stroked the back of her head.  
“May I?” he had asked as softly as he could.  
She had nodded, equal parts eager to finish the conversation so she could continue her game, and to never leave that time or space.  
Greenish brown orbs had winked at him as she adjusted herself to the light.  
Her breath had caught. His breath had caught.  
They were well and truly trapped.  
They knew each other, they had realized. He was her best friend’s oldest brother and she was his baby sister’s best friend. It had been a long time since they had last seen each other; he, a stiff teen and she, a lisping child.  
But those stinging memories could wait- there had been the matter of the blindfold: he raised it up to her eye level...and had _tried_ to say something, but couldn’t.  
She was there to save him; from the moment she had run into his life riddled with greedy cousins, strangled desires, careless fathers, and meddling uncles.  
“It was a game Rajkumar,” she had whispered and in a move of boldness stroked the thumb that held the silken cloth.  
“Do not blind yourself Rajkumari” he had said cupping her face like a porcelain goblet. Then his heart weighed him down and he cast his eyes on her crimson toes that peeked out from beneath her lehenga - “No one will stand by you and all your merits will be disqualified.”  
“Let us strike a bargain, Rajkumar,” she whispered playfully, and then continued with a smidgen of firmness- “I will not blind myself in any way; and you will not be blinded by other’s assessment of you.”  
She had caught his attention, and he had looked up again, befuddled.  
But she had extracted herself from his touch and had backed away.  
“An arrow is a funny thing isn’t it? I was watching when the King of Anga and Rajkumar Arjun were practicing. To launch it forward, the archer must pull it backward...You can keep that by the way”- she had gestured towards the cloth he still held in his hands- “I promised someone I wouldn’t use it anymore.”  
And then with a smile that had been made by sin itself, she had run towards her friends.  
He had smiled at the cloth in his hands, but then the question that had plagued his entire existence rose from the embers of his fiery heart once again- in which direction was he being launched? Or rather, in which direction was he _allowing_ himself to be launched?


End file.
